The Key to an Unlikely Love Story
by BlueMoonBelle
Summary: Key is just another normal girl who watches YouTube but a chance meeting at PAX changes everything. The YouTuber's she loves (SkyDoesMinecraft, And BajanCanadian) fall for her. Her life takes a turn for the best, but can things change?
1. Chapter 1

Key pulled her golden brown curls back into her ponytail. She looked into the mirror staring into her own green eyes, _I am so ready for this! _Key had just gotten to her hotel room the night before, she had earned enough money at work to be able to go to PAX and meet, hopefully, all of her favorite YouTubers(Skydoesminecraft, TruMu, BurtGasm, AviatorGaming, ect.), she had wanted to for a long time,_To bad they don't really pay attention to their fans. _She sighed and shook her head, she walked back into her hotel room and looked through her suitcase. She chose to wear a white V-neck T-shirt with a black worn hoodie, turquoise short, tall white socks, and black converse. She grabbed her iPhone 5, and walked out of the hotel.

When she got to PAX she walked around looking for any of the YouTubers she liked,_Come on! Where are they?! _She looked over her shoulder hoping to see someone when she ran into somebody. She stumbled back and landed on her butt with a thud. She rubbed her butt, the person she ran into stretched out a hand to help her up. She looked up into the face of Skydoesminecraft, and or Adam. She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet,"Thanks." She mumbled, she look at the ground blushing,"Sorry 'bout that, um what's your name?" Key looked up into Adam's eyes,"Key." Adam smiled,"Nice to meet you Key, I'm Adam." Key nodded,''So..." Key had no idea what to say, she didn't want to look like a weirdo. "Want to walk around together?" Adam asked, Key grinned,"Yeah sure!"

Adam was walking around with Key, he looked over at her she was beautiful, he looked back ahead of him and saw Ty, Jason, Mitch, and Quintin walking toward them,"Hey!" Adam yelled as he waved, and quickened his pace,"Hey Adam." Said Ty when they were close enough to not have to yell,"Who's this?" Questioned Jason,"She's Key, met her earlier." Key waved and twisted her foot around nervously. "So what did you come to PAX for?" Adam asked Key, she held her breath for a second,_Um... Um! _"It seemed like it would be a cool experience." "Cool, are you hungry? I know I am starving!" Mitch patted his stomach and scanned the area,"Lets go and get coffee and come back later." Jason suggested, everyone nodded and started toward the exit.

Once they had gone back, and spent a few more hours there they decided to leave and hang out at Key's hotel room. Once they got here they all surveyed the room. Key took a step toward the bed, and saw a cockroach perched on her pillow and a huge spider(the size of a guy's hand) run across the floor and climb over he shoe. Key scream and ran backwards,"Sp- Sp- spider!" She grabbed someones shirt and jumped, whoever it was caught her and held her off the floor by wrapping his arms around her torso and lifting up. Adam ran over and smashed the spider before it could crawl under the bed. He lifted his foot up and a merely a stain was left behind. Key was set down, she shivered, it felt to her like spiders were crawling all over her body,"I hate spiders." She stated in a shaky voice,"we gotta get you out of here." Key turned around and looked up at Mitch, _He must have been the one holding me. _Mitch walked over and picked up Key's luggage,"Your welcome to stay in our room, Jerome is there too but one of us can share a bed and you could use it." Key nodded and they all left for the other hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

When Key walked in her eyes widened, the room was like the size of a house, a small one, but still a house. "Holy crap!" Key exclaimed everyone laughed, and Jerome walked into the room, giving Key the up down,"Hey there." Key said, Jerome looked at Mitch,"This is Key." Jerome smiled and extended his hand to Key who took it and gave it a good shake,"Heyllo Key." Key smiled, Mitch walked out of the entryway and into one of the bedrooms,"You can stay in here!" Yelled Mitch. Key walked into the room, the bed had a white comforter, and sheet set. She sat on it and it felt like it was made of memory foam,"Nice." Key said, Mitch sat down next to her, his hand brushed hers and she blushed,"So you don't mind staying do you?" Asked Mitch,"Oh no, of course I don't." She glanced over at Mitch who was looking at the floor. He looked up and caught her eye and she whipped her head to the side, making Mitch chuckle.

They all hung out in the living room area, getting to know Key. When they all went to bed at around 10 it started to rain. Key lay in her bed, about to fall asleep when a roar of thunder rang in her ears. She stiffened eyes wide. She jumped out of the bed about to go and get someone so she could have a flashlight when the lights went out. Key froze, she was standing in the middle of the living room. Suddenly a thunder clap shook the room and she fell on the ground, unable to move. Key started to hyperventilate, she was horribly afraid of storms and the dark. She was sprawled on the floor, wishing and hoping someone would wake up and go to check on her to find her on the floor. Her breath sped up even faster as more thunder rocked the floors and walls. Key's head was starting to feel funny, and she struggled to keep her eyes open. She was about to pass out when someone walked out of one of the rooms holding a candle. She couldn't move to see who it was, or to get out of the way as they headed for the bathroom. So the person was surprised when they felt Key's stomach underneath their foot and stumbled almost dropping the candle. Finally the person noticed the ragged breathing that came from the person lying on the floor ridged with fear, eyes wide with pain and panic. "Key? What's wrong?" Whispered Mitch as he leaned down and put a hand on her arm. Thunder rumbled at just that moment, Key was able to jump up and wrap her arms around Mitch,"Oh Key, calm down, calm down." Mitch raised Key up in his arms(he had put the candle down on the floor when he found Key) and carried her to her room. He laid her down on her bed and turned to leave, but Key didn't let go of Mitch,"Don't leave me." Key's voice was choked by tears,"Ok I'll just sit on the chair and stay." But Key didn't let go. He pulled Mitch down onto the bed. She snuggled close to him after throwing the cover over them,"Don't leave me." She relaxed slightly, but when Mitch hesitantly put his arms around her she relaxed even more. Slowly her breathing evened out, and she fell asleep. Mitch thought about the beautiful girl he was holding, and he smiled and drifted off to sleep as well.

They were woken up by the sound of laughing in the doorway of Key's room. Mitch cracked an eye open and stared at Jerome,"Already bigums?" Jerome laughed again, Key shifted slightly in Mitch's arms,"Get out of here!" Mitch whisper yelled at Jerome,"Whatever bigums, see you later." Jerome left and Mitch looked down at Key. Her lips were a beautiful light red, skin tan, and curls in a disheveled mess. He gently ran a hand through them, slightly lessening the mess. Key groaned and rolled over onto her back on Mitch's arm. Mitch stared at her face, then slowly lowered his face closer to hers, his lips brushed against hers. He started to pull back when Key's arms reached out and encircled Mitch's neck. She pulled him down to her and really kissed him. Mitch licked her lower lip teasingly, her lips parted and his tongue slid into her mouth. Key tangled her fingers in his soft hair.

A cough came from behind them and they looked back to see all of the occupants of the hotel room standing there and watching them, Jason, Adam, and Ty looked shocked, but Jerome was giving Mitch a thumbs up and smiling, Quintin was just standing there eyes open wide. Key blushed and hid under the blankets,"Go away!" she yelled. Not hearing anybody leave she threw the covers off and jumped out of bed. She ran at the doorway and tackled the closest person, who happened to be Adam(He had his phone out and was recording and he got footage of Key getting out of the bed). He knocked over everybody else and she jumped up and ran into the room closing the door behind her. "Hey!" Yelled Adam(Holding his phone up and pointing it at her) as he sprang up and beat on the door. Key smiled, and looked out of the window on the door(plexiglass) and stuck her tongue out and waved. Then she pulled the curtains closed. She turned around to face Mitch and saw that his face was bright red she looked down at herself and saw that she was only wearing her red sexy(you know you have that one pair :P) underwear, and red lacey bra. Her face reddened and she covered her face with her hands. "Oh god." Mitch couldn't peel his eyes off of her, and when she looked at him again his face became even redder. Adam suddenly busted into the room and grabbed Key's suitcase,"Hey!" She creamed. Adam ran out and Jason grabbed the door and held it closed. "Have to come out to get it!" Yelled Quintin,"And no blanket!" Yelled Adam

Slowly Key pulled the door open, the room was littered with beer cans,_Oh great, they're drunk, well at least that explains their jerkish behavior. _She walked into Adam and the other guys room, they were all sitting on the bed when she walked in, the laughed and clapped,"Well, you sure are something!" Exclaimed Quintin, Ty laughed and high fived him. Key reached out her hand,"Luggage please?" Adam smiled and held out her bag. Jason's phone was yanked out and he snapped some pictures of her. Adam wiggled the suitcase, and when Key reached for it he yanked it back howling with laughter. He continued to do so for a while,"Well she's hot but not that smart." Remarked Ty. Key's eyes clouded with tears, she was tired of their stupidity, and when Ty said that she snapped,"Shut the fuck up!" She screamed. She pulled her fist back and punched Ty in the face. He fell off the bed holding his bleeding nose, while Adam was distracted she grabbed her suitcase, and ran out of the room. She almost hit Mitch who had finally come out of the room. She ran around him and into her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Key fell onto her bed and cried into the pillow, Mitch knocked on the door, begging to be let in but Key ignored him. She cried for hours, totally humiliated, but she eventually fell asleep. When Key woke up the sky had just started to brighten. She quietly walked to her door and opened it and peeked her head out nobody was outside. She stepped out and walked to the kitchen. Her stomach rumbled loudly and she was afraid someone would here. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out some fruit. She heard someone walk into the kitchen behind her and she slowly turned around. Adam stood looking sorry at her,"Key…" Key stared at him with icy eyes,"I'm sorry Key, I drank too much yesterday, I promise that won't happen again, I got rid of all the alcohol here yesterday." He looked at the ground, and back up at her, she sighed,"It's ok…" She started to walk by him back to her room, but her grabbed her arm, and spun her around to look at him. She stared up into his warm brown green eyes. "I really am sorry Key." Key grinned and nodded,"I forgive you Adam."

The rest of their stay for Pax was great, the guys all apologized to her and Ty even bought her flower, and nothing bad happened, but when Key received a call from a construction company her trip was ruined,"What do you mean? No you can't. Oh god, oh god." Mitch walked up behind Key and pulled her hair out of her face,"What's wrong?" He asked as Key hung up her phone,"They tore down my house, they told me to call back sometime and tell them where to deliver my stuff to. I was just a small four room(not bedroom, just one was a bedroom Key didn't have much money) house but, it was my home. They put the money for it into my bank account." She stood there with a vacant expression,"You could live with me." Key could hardly believe what she had heard,"What? Really?" Mitch nodded,"Yeah, you could leave anytime or stay but… Yeah you can stay with me." Key hugged Mitch tightly, saying thanks over and over again.

Key's life with Mitch was amazing, she would sometimes make a video with him, and he had his friends come over a lot. Ty, Jason, Adam were her best friends(weird and ironic) Slowly Key got used to being able to see her favorite Youtubers anytime, it was weird but awesome. Mitch and Key had been an official couple for months now, and Key loved every second of it. Mitch walked up behind Key and grabbed her hand,"Hey baby girl, what's up?" Key turned and faced Mitch, placing her hands on his chest,"I was just thinking." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Mitch smiled, and Key walked into the kitchen of their house,"Mitch can we get a puppy?" Key had wanted a dog forever, and she knew Mitch loved dogs,"Yeah baby, we can get a dog, what did you have in mind?" Key smiled clapping her hands, surprised that Mitch hadn't wanted a reason for wanting a puppy said,"I want a great dane! Or a golden retriever!" Mitch smiled,"How about we get a great dane. That would be awesome." Key nodded happily.

They soon found a breeder(a fan) who happily said he would sell them the puppy they chose for cheap(because he was a devoted fan for some reason, not that I blame him). Key looked at all of the puppies, she stuck her hand out and all of the puppies ran and started licking her hand, but one of the puppies was pushed out of the way and trampled. She reached out and picked up the tiny puppy, she was much smaller than her siblings, and was white, with one splash of gray over her left eye, which was blue, while the other was brown. Key rubbed her nose against the tiny puppies own bright pink nose. She licked Key who laughed happily, she hugged the puppy who snuggled closely to her,"I want this one." Key stood up and walked over to the breeder who looked at the puppy skeptically,"Are you sure, white ones are the most likely to be unhealthy, or go blind, and she's the runt." Key nodded, and giggled when the puppy pushed her nose into Key's neck. She looked over at Mitch who smiled at her,"It's whatever you want baby girl."

Key held their new puppy in her lap on the way back home. After putting the puppy down to let her get used to her new home. Key and Mitch sat down at the table, watching the puppy sniff her food bowl. "So what do you want to name her?" Mitch asked. Key sat hand covering her mouth with her fingers,"Angelus Flamma, it means Angel Flame in Latin." Mitch laughed,"Ok but lets just call her Flame for short." Key nodded and continued to watch her precious little Angelus walk around her new home.

Key woke up in the morning with Flame sleeping on her bed(it was in front of Mitch and Key's bed). She rolled over in Mitch's arms and looked at his face. She thought he was adorable when he slept. She kissed his cheek, and his eyes slowly opened,"Hey baby girl." He murmured sleepily, he grinned and kissed her. She sat up and stretched, then jumped out of the bed, petting Flame, who groaned, but stayed asleep. "She's so cute." Key said. Mitch had joined her and looked down at Flame,"She's a keeper." "She's my baby!" Key exclaimed happily and Mitch laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Four months later

Flame was getting pretty big around now, and her owners(and or parents to Key) were absolutely in love with her. Key was cooking dinner and Flame was lying on the floor in the corner of the kitchen watching her. The door opened and Flame jumped up running to greet the person,"Hey baby girl, I'm home!" "Hey Mitch!" Called Key. He walked into the kitchen and gave Key a kiss. Key was making some soup for dinner. When it was done Mitch set the table and they all ate. Key had filled Flames food bowl, and Flame ate happily. They chatted for sometime, and when dinner was done They did the dishes,"So you wanna go to the club?" Mitch nodded,"Yeah it would be nice to get out for a while." Key walked into their room and changed into some skinny jeans with worn out knees, a red tank top, and a black v neck tee. Mitch wore a plain white shirt and jeans. They left and headed for the club.

Once they got there Key texted Adam to see if he wanted to meet them there. He said yeah and he was there in a few minutes. Key had already had a few drinks by the time he got there and Adam came over to say hi she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek,"Hey Adam, I missed you! How has it been going?" Adam smiled at her,"Good, I was hoping to come over later and meet Angelus, Flame whatever." Key giggled,"Yeah sure it's fine with me." Key walked away from Adam and over to Mitch and kissed him. Adam sighed, _Why couldn't she love me like that? _He walked over to the bar and ordered a drink,_It doesn't matter if she loves me I'll always be there for her. _

Key broke away from Mitch, who was smiling, and looked at Adam,"Adam you are my bestest friend ever!" She hugged Adam again, and he held her for a little too long, and Mitch looked at him questioningly. He released Key and took a step back. Mitch turned away and started texting Jerome,"So Key you and Mich have been dating for like four months now right?" Key nodded and looked over her shoulder at Mitch,"Yeah, he's a real catch." Key looked at Adam and smiled, making him blush,"Key you know I'll be there for you forever right?" Key nodded,"Yeah Adam I do, I love you." She wrapped her arms around him and he rested his head on the top of hers. Adam let go of Key, he really wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't do that to Mitch, or Key. He knew she would kiss him, but tomorrow she would regret it.

On the way back home(they rode in a cab there and back) Key sat in the middle of Adam and Mitch. When they got home(Mitch's and Key's place) Key jumped out of the car and ran inside,"I'm sweating!" She yelled, Mitch and Adam walked inside and stopped in their tracks when they reached the living room they stopped in their tracks, Key was just taking off her tank top when they got inside,"There! Much better!" She sighed and fell back onto the couch(obviously the guys weren't feeling so comfortable in their clothes then, specifically their lower garments). "K-key?! What are you doing?!" Exclaimed Adam. Key made a pouty face, and walked over to Adam. She placed her hands on his chest,"Am I not pretty Adam?" Key whispered, making Adam even more uncomfortable. Key grabbed Adam's head in her hands and pulled him closer to her. Her lips touched his and Adam went for it. Key broke off too soon for Adam. Mitch grabbed Key and kissed her, _That was hot. _Key pressed herself against Mitch. Adam unclasped Key's bra.

Key woke up with a mild headache, she sat up and looked around her, Adam lay on one side of her, and Mitch on the other, neither was wearing clothes. Key couldn't hold in the scream that was clawing it's way up her throat. Adam, and Mitch woke up immediately. Looks of shock on their faces. Slowly the memories of what happened that night flooded Key's mind,"Oh god, oh my god." Tears leaked from Key's eyes,"Why, why, why..." Key jumped from the bed and looked around hopefully for any signs that they used protection, to no avail. "Oh god." Key whispered again. Key collapsed to the floor tears making rivers down her face, Mitch held Key while she cried, Adam looked at the girl he loved and his heart tore in half.

Finally Key got the courage to buy a pregnancy test, and when she went into the bathroom Mitch waited next to her ready to give her the support she needed. Key looked at the test and her heart stopped when she saw the plus sign. Key didn't feel anything at first but, soon she waves of emotion crashed inside of her, and sadness wasn't one of them. She was going to have a baby, and she loved it. Tears of happiness slid down her face, Mitch, about to reach out and comfort her, thought she was heart broken, until she laughed,"We are having a baby Mitch! A baby!" Mitch was slightly happy, but something inside of him was horrified at a prospect he thought he would never have to face,"What if it's not mine?" Mitch said grimly, Key looked at Mitch,"I don't care who the dad is, it could very well be you, and so what if it is Adam's or Ty's, or Jason's, or Jerome's! Will you not love the baby?" Key placed a hand over her abdomen, trying to feel for the life that was inside of her,"Will you leave me?" She asked, Mitch looked sad,"Why would you think I would leave you? I love you Key, and I always will, and that baby will never not be loved by me." Key laughed and hugged Mitch.


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later

Key was showing signs of her pregnancy. Adam, came over all the time to check on Key, the possible mother of his child, and one of his closest friends. Key enjoyed seeing him, it was nice for her. Key thought that her baby would be a girl,"Do you guys like the name Sasha? Or maybe Lyla?" The guys nodded in agreement,"I like Lyla a lot.'' Said Adam,"Yeah it's very pretty." Commented Mitch,"Elizabeth would be a nice middle name." Key smiled,"Yeah it would, good idea Adam." Key placed a hand on the raised bump that was her that was her baby.

Key was four months along and she was looking forward to her appointment later that day to find out her baby's gender. On the car ride there Key opened a Skype call with Adam,"I hope it's a girl!" Key said,"Girl's are supposed to be very loving you know." Mitch pointed out,"Yeah." Said Adam,"So what will the babies last name be?" "I want to get a paternity test so I can choose." They sat in an awkward silence, Mitch reached over and held Key's hand,"I'll keep the call open when I'm getting the ultrasound." Adam smiled, and nodded,"Lets hope it's a girl." Said Jerome.

Key shivered as the doctor put gel on her stomach,"Chilly!" She said. Mitch was standing next to her holding her hand. Key flipped the camera around so the Adam could see the doctor, and screen. The doctor finally got a clear image(black and white like always) of the baby,"It looks like you will be having a girl Miss. Jefferson." Key smiled and clapped her hands,"Cool, that's what she wanted." Said Adam, the doctor smiled,"Lets get you cleaned up and you can head home."

Mitch was at home watching TV petting Flame, who had her head laying on his lap, waiting for Key to get home from work. "So Flame are you looking forward to your little sister to get here? I can't wait." Flame looked up at him with her big eyes, and let out a huffy breath,"You know Flame, I've been thinking and I think I'm going to propose to her." Mitch reached into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful white gold diamond sapphire ring. Flame sniffed at it and looked at Mitch,"It was my Granma's, but she gave it to me in her will, and left a note telling me to use it to propose to the girl I choose." Mitch smiled and put the ring back in his pocket, and pet Flame in between her ears.

When Key got home Flame ran to greet her,"Hey Angelus, hey baby." Flames pink nose pushed up against her stomach,"That's your little sister Angelus, Lyla." Key walked into the living room, and hugged Mitch. "I wonder what your fans think, you're only 22 Mitch." "They love it, trust me." Whispered Mitch. He kissed Key on the forehead, and looked into her eyes,"Key I love you and I always, you know that." Key smiled and placed a hand on his face,"I love you too Mitch." "Hey Key lets go somewhere." "Where?" "Anywhere! We can just drive until we find somewhere we like if you want." "Ok, I'll go get a blanket, in case we wanna lay down for a while.

Mitch drove out of the town and into the country with Key looking out of the window for somewhere to stop. Finally Key spotted a clearing close to the road in the woods, with patches of wildflowers here and there,"Oh! There! Stop here!" Key yelled Making Flame, who was sitting in the back seat wag her tail. Mitch pulled over, and got Flame out of the car while Key got the blanket and walked into the clearing,''It's so pretty." Flame ran into the clearing and sniffed around, Mitch wrapped a hand around Key's shoulders and watched Flame run around.

Once it was dark outside Key and Mitch sat on the blanket and looked at the stars. Mitch was holding Key's hand and looking at her while she studied the stars. He put a hand in his pocket and grasped the ring,"Key I love you, I want to be with you forever. From the first time I laid eyes on you I knew we would be together. I want to grow old with you, I wanted to raise Lyla with you, I will always be faithful to you Key. You have my heart, I could never ask for someone better. You are my other half Key, I love you." Mitch stood up and looked down at Key and slowly got on one knee,"So Key will you marry me?" Key put her hands over her mouth and tears clouded her eyes,"Yes Yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh Mitch I love you." Key started to cry, and Mitch did as well.

3 months and 2 weeks later

Key sat and stared at the ring on her finger, little more than a year ago she thought that her fiance would never even glance at her. And never in her wildest dreams think she would be having the baby of one of the youtubers she watched so often. Key smiled and pulled up in her drive way. Mitch was sitting on the porch,"Hey Key!" He said as she got out of the car,"Hey babe." Key replied. Mitch walked up to her and gave Key a kiss,"Hey Key!" Adam opened the door of Key's house, Angelus standing behind him,"Adam! Hey!" Key gave Adam a hug, and he smiled down at her, If only I was Mitch. They all walked inside and talked about the baby,"I can't wait for next week, I really want Lyla here now." Key whined, Adam and Mitch smiled both thinking the same thing, My baby will be here next week!

Key was cleaning when she felt this pop inside of her and suddenly water covered the floor. Key stared at the floor not sure what to do. She stood there for minutes and finally a wave of pain washed over her body,"Ah! Mitch, Adam! The baby! The baby is coming! Ah!" Key grabbed her stomach and leaned on the counter. Adam ran in and almost fell when he slid on the water all over the floor,"Key! Adam help me get her to the car." Flame looked at her master with her mismatched eyes,"What about Angelus?" Key exclaimed, Mitch looked exasperated,"She can be alone for tonight, Flame knows to be a good girl." Adam helped Mitch get Key to the car. Mitch drove while Adam sat with Key in the back seat,"Lyla's on the way Key!" Key smiled a pained smile,"Yep! Finally!" Key said in a strained voice. Adam held Key's hand on the way to the hospital and Mitch shouted encouraging words to her. When they arrived they took her to the maternity wing and straight into a birthing room.

Lyla's birth was smooth and didn't take long, she was a small baby, only weighing 6 pounds and 4 ounces, born May 20th at 1:00. Key held her baby stroking her face and smiling,"Oh my sweet baby, you're finally here." She cooed, Mitch and Adam were standing next to Key looking at the baby, both happy she was here. When Key wanted to go to sleep a nurse came in,"So Miss Key we would like to do the test now if that's okay." Key nodded and handed her baby to the nurse. The nurse swabbed the inside of Lyla's cheek, trying hard not to make her cry. When she was done she got out two more swabs and had Mitch and Adam swab their cheeks. The nurse handed Key back Lyla and walked out. Key's eyelids felt heavy and she fought to stay awake. Adam stared at Key, then at Lyla, _Please let her be mine, please. _"Can I hold her Key?" Adam said tentatively, Key nodded tiredly and handed Adam Lyla," Hey Lyla, hey. Little Lyla Elizabeth."

Key started to drift off to sleep when the nurse came back in,"We need Lyla for a little bit, we'll bring her back soon." Adam gave up Lyla and looked at Key, Mitch sighed and stroked Key's hair,"I love you Key." Key's head rolled to the side, her hair was everywhere and sweat covered her forehead. Adam relaxed resting his head on the back of the chair. He fell asleep and Mitch looked at his fiance, _Key, I hope Lyla is mine. _Mitch held Key's hand and fell asleep.

On the third day Key was at the hospital she was itching to leave. The shower sucked, the water pressure was way too low, and she wanted to take a shower in her high pressure shower. Adam and Mitch didn't leave, except to go and feed Flame. She had a lot of visitors. Adam, Key, and Mitch were dying to get the results of the test back, Key hated that her daughter didn't have a last name yet, it killed her. So finally when the nurse came in and said she had results for the test they all felt a small weight lifted off of their shoulders. Key took the results and looked at them, her heart stopped,"Adam your Lyla's dad." Key looked up at Mitch just as he walked out of the hospital room. Adam looked at Lyla, then at Key,"I'm Lyla's dad." He said in a stunned tone. Key stood up and looked out into the hallway, Mitch was nowhere to be found.

Mitch was standing outside of the hospital staring up at the sky. It was chilly and raining. When Key said Adam was Lyla's dad his heart broke in two, _Why couldn't she be mine_… Mitch walked away from the hospital looking for somewhere to get some food. He finally found a fast food place. He walked inside and ordered a burger. He walked outside and started to eat, it wasn't bad, but not very good either. Mitch didn't know where he was going. When he got tired he hailed a cab and asked the driver to take him to Jerome's house.

Key's eye were red from crying, Lyla was asleep lying in her hospital crib, and Adam was next to her, holding her hand,"Key please, he'll come back, he's just upset." Key and Adam stayed like that for hours, Key just didn't want to move, but she soon fell asleep. Adam held onto Key's hand, _This never would have happened if you would have chosen me Key_. Adam's eyes watered and he wiped away his tears with his free hand. He laid his chin on Key's bed and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Key left the next day with Adam because Mitch never came back to the hospital. When they got home Flame was lying on the floor in front of the door she sat up and wagged her tail when she saw Key and Adam. When they walked in Flame sniffed the bundle in Key's arms,"Angelus this is Lyla, your little sister, see?" Key knelt down and showed Flame Lyla's face. Flame looked at Lyla and sniffed her. Key smiled and stood up,"Lets take you to your room Lyla." Key walked through her house into her baby's room. The walls we sky blue with white trim. Lyla's crib was a light wood, and a mobile with animals hung from her ceiling. A rocking chair was in the corner of the room, and a pile of blankets sat next to it, toys were everywhere(in neat piles of course). "She's so set." Said Adam teasingly. Key grinned and set Lyla down in her crib.

Mitch woke up and stretched he had been at Jerome's house for five days, it was a lot of fun but he knew he had to go back to Key. He sighed and stood up, _Why did I have to leave, I'm so stupid. _Mitch walked into Jerome's living room and sat on the couch. He ran a hand through his hair, it felt greasy,_Before I go back I should at least shower and wash my clothes. _Mitch stood up and took off his jacket. He walked into the bathroom and took off the rest of his clothes, and got in. When he was done Mitch put his boxers and tee on. He walked out of the bathroom. He went to Jerome's room and took a shirt and a pair of boxers. He put those on and then threw all his stuff in the washer. When his stuff was dry he put it on and knocked on Jerome's door,"Jerome! I need a ride back home!" Jerome groaned and stood up,"Ok Bigums lets go."

Key held Lyla while she walked into the living room,"Hey Key what do you want for lunch?" Called Adam from the kitchen,"A sandwich please!" Answered Key. She looked down at her baby,"I love you baby, I love you, hopefully Papa is back soon, but your Daddy is here baby." Key wiggled her baby's arms and gave her a kiss. Key heard a car pulling up in the driveway, she stood up and went to the door. Flame was looking out of the glass door. It was Jerome's car, Mitch got out waved to Jerome and walked up the drive. Key started to cry and she ran with Lyla into the nursery. Adam walked into the nursery and saw Key crying he ran in,"Key what's wrong?!" Key didn't know why she was so angry, she wanted Mitch to come home but now that he was here she was angry. "I wanted him here but, but…" Key couldn't force the words out of her throat. Key handed Adam Lyla and walked out of the nursery. Mitch had just walked inside when he saw Key he started to say something but before he could say anything Key walked up to him and smacked him. Mitch looked stunned and held his hand up to his cheek,"How dare you! How dare you not come home! It has been five days Mitch, five days! I just had our baby! And you leave! I was worried, for me and Lyla, you said you would be with me even if it wasn't you baby! But you left Mitch, and Adam stayed, he isn't my fiance you are! And he was here while you weren't." Key started to cry harder and she beat her fist, weakly, against his chest Her words were choked and when she was done talking she pushed him. He stumbled back before he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Key.

Key forced Mitch to sleep on the couch that night, she was still mad at him for leaving her for five days. Adam stayed in the guest bedroom,"I think I'm gonna buy a house near by, you know so I can see Lyla." So Key was letting him stay until he could find a house. Mitch rolled over on the couch, unable to fall asleep. He stood up and crept to his and Key's room door. He opened it up and looked inside, Key was sprawled out on the bed sound asleep. Mitch stepped inside and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the bed next to Key and placed a hand on her cheek. Key murmured something and rolled on her side toward Mitch. He smiled and stroked her cheek with his thumb(Just a reminder they are both 26, I just was starting to feel like they were way older than they are in here). Key's eyes opened slightly,"Mitch, come here." She stretched her arms out and he held her against his chest. Key snuggled close to him and let out a long sigh,"I missed you so much." She mumbled,"I'm sorry Key, I love you." Key smiled eyes half open,"I love you to Mitch." Mitch laid Key on the bed and laid down behind her wrapping his arms around her chest.

Mitch and Key started to plan their wedding, Key was happy Adam was around to help out with Lyla and the planning. When they had gotten everything ready for the wedding the only thing they still needed was Key's wedding dress(All of this took like 11 months, so Lyla is like 11 months old now). Adam was holding Lyla playing with her, her bright green eyes were wide open as she looked around the room, fingers clenching and unclenching around Adam's fingers. Key was getting ready to leave the house(Adam, Mitch, and Key had decided to just have Adam move in) to buy her wedding dress. Key had put Lyla in an adorable white frilly dress with a ribbon tied around her head. "Ready to go Adam?" Called Key from the entryway,"Yeah I'm coming." Adam walked in and handed Lyla to Key.


	6. Chapter 6

When they got to the dress shop Key gave Lyla to Mitch and went to look at dresses. Mitch and Adam sat waiting outside of the dressing rooms,"Sleeves or no sleeves?" Key called from the dress racks,"Um, sleeves!" Yelled Adam, Mitch looked over at him. Key looked for a perfect dress for a long time. And when she finally chose one she wouldn't even let them see it,"It will be better if you see it on the wedding day!" She explained. Mitch groaned and rolled his eyes, Adam just sighed.

Theweek days before the wedding Key went to the salon to get her nails done with her brides maids. Key sat in the massage chair with her feet soaking,"So how are you feeling?" Asked Key's friend Jessica,"I'm just ready for tomorrow to be here." Her friends laughed,"Ready for your bachelorette party?" Asked Ava,"Yeah, but you know if there are strippers I'm leaving, and if you try to stop me you will regret it." Ava laughed,"I got your back Key." Said Kayden,"Thank you Kayden." Said Key,"What a party pooper." Grumbled Ava. When they all had their nails done Key drove them back to her house. Mitch was already gone to his party,"So Key do you think there are strippers at his party?'' Questioned Jessica,"I don't know, but I did ask Adam to watch them for me." "Oh how sweet, Daddy is gonna watch over Papa? Where is Lyla anyways, I wanna see her!" Said Ava,"She's at her Grandparents house Ava." Said Key shortly. Ava and Jessica giggled,"Oh I have an idea!" Exclaimed Kayden,"What is it?" Key said, Kayden smiled,"We could be the strippers. We tell Adam to "call for strippers", he calls us. We go all dressed up and stuff and you come in just a minute after us, to see what Mitch does. Or if you don't want to cry and make us beat him up for you," Kayden winked,"you could stay here and we'll get Adam to call and we come back after he tells you what Mitch did!" Key smiled and nodded,"Yeah ok, but I want someone to stay here with me.'' Ava raised her hand,"I got you girl." She said laughing along with everyone else.

Adam looked at the text he got from Key explaining the plan,"Ok come in ten." He replied. He fake called a hotline. When Kayden, and Jessica got there Adam watched Mitch. Kayden walked up to Mitch,"You ready big boy?" Mitch smiled, Jason, Ty and Jerome whistled. Kayden got a disgusted look on her face and Jessica smiled. She started dancing and shot Adam a look. Jessica didn't get close enough for Mitch to touch her and waited for Adam to take a picture. Adam snapped the picture and sent it to Key, then he coughed and Jessica stopped dancing,"Mitch Key said she didn't want you to have strippers at your party." Mitch groaned,"Oh come on man, it'll be fine." Jessica hid her anger. Before they had left Key told Kayden to try and kiss Mitch,"If he doesn't I'll let it go, but I swear if he does, he will regret it." Kayden wasn't sure if she really wanted to do it, but she had told Key she would, _And after all, _she thought, _They are about to get married it's a good test. _Kayden walked over and sat face Mitch on his lap, with Adam recording it. She looked up at the camera made a face that said sorry, and kissed Mitch, who made no attempt to move away. Adam turned off his phone. He stood up, Kayden got off of Mitch and wiped her mouth off. Mitch looked bewildered,"You are horrible." Spat Kayden,"You are going to marry Key in a freaking week Mitch!" Yelled Jessica. Mitch swore under his breath. He stood up and Kayden and Jessica ran out. Mitch started to follow them but Adam grabbed his shoulder,"Let go of me!" Mitch yelled. Adam held on tighter,"Let go!" Mitch punched Adam, Adam stumbled back holding his nose, blood gushed out from between his fingers. "Shit." Said Mitch, he ran a hand through his hair and paced in a circle,"Lets go." Mitch walked outside Jerome following him. Ty helped Adam up,"Dude why did you do that?" Said Ty, Adam shoved him away,"Why do you think? I love Key, she's the mother of my kid, I would never betray her, she asked me to do it!" Blood from Adam's nose sprayed everywhere as it ran down his face. Adam walked outside and drove himself and Ty back to the house.

Key watched the video mouth hanging open, Ava rubbed Key's shoulders,"Key..." Key turned her phone off. Flame's head way lying in Key's lap. Key stared straight ahead, then started petting Flames head. "Key are you okay?" Ava said in a worried tone. Key ignored her and kept petting Flame's head. When her door burst open Key didn't move but Ava stood up and walked over to Kayden who had started to cry on the way to Key's house. Key felt bad that Kayden was crying, it wasn't her fault, she had asked her to see if Mitch would kiss her, but she just sat there. When Mitch ran inside Ava tried to stop him from going over to Key but he over powered her,"Key I'm sorry." Mitch walked toward her. He looked at her,"Key?" Key had continued to pet Flame's head. Mitch took another step toward her,"Stop." She said. Key stared at the wall. Flame had stood up and faced Mitch. He took another step. Key's hand clenched, and Flame stood up and walked out of the room. "Stay away." Key said, tears had started to pour down her cheeks falling into her lap. "Mitch how could you?" Key said, never taking her eyes off of the wall. "I'm so sorry Key." "Dude you better get out of here, she's gonna flip out." Said Jessica in a warning tone, Mitch ignored her,"Key please." "Don't please me Mitch, don't please me!" Key stood up hands in fists at her sides, She faced Mitch,"Get out." She said, Ava ran over to Key,"Calm down Key, you're going to regret it if you hurt him." Key's breath was starting to get heavier as the raging tidal wave of emotions inside of her grew. "Key I'm sorry!" Key took a step forward,"Mitch, leave." Ava held onto Key's arm. Kayden and Jessica grabbed Mitch,"Dude go, we know you won't hurt her, but she will hurt you, just go." Mitch turned around and walked outside. When the door closed behind him he heard the lock turn.

Key couldn't see anything past her tears. She walked into the entryway, looked at the door, and let out a pained sob. _She_ turned around looked in the mirror, and smashed the surface with her fist. Jessica, Ava, and Kayden yelped in alarm. Key felt the pain run up her arm. She pulled her fist back from the mirror, and let her hand hang at her side. Someone knocked on the door and Kayden looked out, it was Adam, face bloody and nose still bleeding. Kayden opened the door and Adam rushed over to Key,"Oh god Key what happened?" Key looked at Adam, and started to sob. Adam carried her to the bathroom and Key's friends helped clean her hand. Adam carried her to her room and set her down on the bed,"Leave me alone, please just go away." Key said. Jessica nodded,"We'll be in the living room or bedroom, if you need one of us." she ushered everyone out of the room and closed the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

On the day of the wedding Key and her friends got up early. Jessica drove Key to the salon to get her hair and makeup done. Key's inside was squirming with anticipation,"I am so happy!" Key squealed on the way to the venue. Kayden helped Key into her dress as Jessica and Ava finished their makeup. Key looked at herself in the mirror. Her dress was beautiful, it was sleeve-less with intricate bead work around the top and bottom. He veil went halfway down her back, and her shoes were more like slippers than anything. Key's makeup was gorgeous it was like there was a warm glow about her,"You look amazing Key!" Kayden squealed,"I know right?" Yelled Ava,"Mitch is so lucky." Said Jessica. Key smiled and blushed,"Thanks guys." Key peeked out of the door, guest had started arriving ten minutes ago,"Key stay in here, me and Jessica are going to go get the bouquets!" Ava and Jessica hurried out of the room, Kayden fixed her makeup in the mirror and Key looked at herself once more. Kayden looked over at Key in the mirror and smiled,"I'm so happy for you Key." Just then the door to the room opened and Mitch's mom walked in holding Lyla, who reached her hands out to Key. Key smiled and took Lyla,"Hello Mrs. Hughes." Mrs. Hughes laughed,"Oh Key don't be silly, call me mom, you are about to marry my son." Key laughed,"Ok, mom." Key looked down at Lyla, she was running a finger over the beads along Key's dress. Key ran a hand through her daughters curly blond hair. Lyla looked up at Key, who made a silly face to make her laugh. Lyla's green eyes closed as she laughed. Key handed Mrs. Hughes Lyla,"You should go get a seat we're about to start." Mrs. Hughes nodded and left the room, Jessica and Ava walked in with the bouquets in their hands,"Here takes yours." Key grabbed hers, it was made of daffodils, Easter lilies, and babies breath. Kayden, Jessica, and Ava's were made of just Easter lilies. "Ready?" Asked Kayden,"Ready."

Key stood waiting to go out, with her brother standing next to her(He lived far away so he couldn't come any sooner, Key doesn't have parents, they died when she turned twenty),"Nervous?" Asked Sam, Key nodded, her stomach felt like it was full of razor winged butterflies. Someone opened the door for Flame to walk in with(She was the flower girl) and everyone laughed when they saw the huge dog walk in with a pink ribbon tied around her neck and a basket of flower petals in her mouth. The door closed again, and Key listened for the music signaling for her to come in. When the music played Key took a deep breath and step into the room. She looked around when she walked in. The room was totally full, everyone they had invited looked to have come. Key looked at the altar. Mitch was smiling at her, she smiled and felt all of the butterflies fly away. Her friends were waiting for her, and the love of her life was just up there. Jessica, Ava, Kayden, Jerome, Ty, Jason, and Adam all smiled broadly at her. "Who gives away the bride to be?" Said the preacher when she reached the altar,"I am." Said her brother, the priest nodded and Sam sat down. Key stood across from Mitch, he winked at her and she blushed.

The ceremony felt like it took forever Key just wanted to kiss him. So when the preacher finally asked Key if she would take Mitch as her husband her reply was bursting with happiness,"I do." The preacher smiled,"You may kiss the bride." Everyone cheered and Mitch gave Key a wonderful kiss.

Key walked happily down the aisle with Mitch, the guest blew bubbles as they went to the car that would take them to their reception. When they cut the cake Mitch and Key fed each other the cake(no smashing in the face). They danced, and had fun, and Key got to know more of Mitch's side of the family better. Key loved every second of it, she never wanted to stop but she was still looking forward to the honeymoon. Adam watched from the table as Key danced having fun, barley able to hold the tears back.


	8. Chapter 8

Mitch sat under his bedroom window. He could here Key crying, her wails of sadness and pain rang in his ears, tearing him apart on the inside. He beat the back of his head against the siding. _Why am I such an idiot, _he thought. He pulled the hood of his jacket over his head. He shivered, the spring air was chilly at night. Mitch thought about what he would do to get Key back before the wedding.

The next day Mitch woke up clothes wet from the dew and shivering. He stood up and brushed his clothes off. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his keys, he ran over to his car and started it. He pulled out of the driveway and went to the store, he bought some daffodils, and pasta. He then drove over to Jerome's house. Jerome opened the door and looked at Mitch,"Dude I need some help."

Key opened her eyes and sat up. Flame was lying on the floor next to her bed. Key patted the bed next to her and Flame jumped up next to her,"Hey baby, sorry if I scared you last night, but Papa was bad." Flame rolled over onto her back and Key scratched her stomach. Flame was really big, as big as a male, which was weird since she started off as a runt. Key smiled, and looked at her hand. A white bandage was wrapped around her hand, and spots of red showed here and there. Key stood up and stretched. She walked over to her closet, and opened the door. She ran a hand over the clothes feeling all of the cool fabric slide underneath of her fingers.

Someone knocked on the door,"Come in." Adam opened the door and sat down on the bed. Key turned around and walked over to the bed,"How are you feeling?" Adam said, Key grinned,"Better." She sat down on the bed and leaned on Adam's shoulder. Adam looked at Key, her curly hair was pulled back in a messy bun. One of her tank top straps was hanging down, and she was wearing a pair of exercise shorts. "Key, I think you should give Mitch another chance." Key looked up at Adam,"Why?" She sounded a little hurt,"Well do you remember when we were staying in the hotel for PAX?" "Yeah, how could I forget?" Adam sighed,"Well I was drunk then, and I know Mitch had maybe a few to many, but you gave me another chance, and now look. You are one of my best friends Key, and we have Lyla, Mitch made a mistake, give him one last chance." Key sighed,"You're right Adam." Key sat up,"But I still need a little revenge." The side of Key's mouth quirked up. She leaned forward and kissed Adam. He sat eyes wide open for a second before he grabbed Key's shoulders and rolled her onto the bed. He held his weight up so he wouldn't hurt Key. Key's fingers tangled in Adam's hair, she tugged on it a little, Adam held Key's arms tighter. To Adam it felt like forever, he never wanted it to end. When Key broke off the kiss, Adam didn't move. Key stared up into his eyes,"I'm sorry Adam." Adam smiled,"It's ok, just know I'll always be here for you." Key nodded and Adam rolled off of her.

Key took a long hot shower, when she opened the door of her bathroom steam poured into the room. She wrapped the towel around her head and looked for something to wear in her closet. She pulled out a powder blue dress, the sleeves went down to her shoulder and buttoned at the elbow so that the fabric belled out a little. The dress stopped just above her knees, she grabbed a pair of white flats and slid them on. She walked back into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She fixed her hair so that it was pulled back from her face and cascaded down her back in her natural large curls. She walked out into the living room. "Hey Key are you ok?" Said Jessica,"You look good." Said Ava, Kayden ran up and hugged her,"Key! Oh are you feeling ok? How's your hand? Why are you dressed up?" Key smiled and hugged Kayden back,"I'm fine you guys." Kayden let go of Key and went back to her perch on the couch next to Ava. Key explained everything to her friends, and when she was done they stared at her for a second,"Sounds like Daddy is a good kisser." Said Ava,"I wish you would have picked Adam." Said Jessica,"So, you're going to give Mitch another chance?" Said Kayden,"Yeah, yeah I am." Kayden looked at her friend with eyes narrowed,"Well don't let him know that you have forgiven him yet, make him work for it!" Said Kayden. Key laughed,"Yeah."

Mitch had just finished setting stuff up, he jumped into his car and drove back home. He walked up to the door, and knocked. Kayden opened the door and glared at him,"What do you want?" "I just want to see Key." Kayden smirked,"Well Key doesn't want to see you." Mitch was abut to protest when Key said something,"It's ok Kayden I'll come and talk to him." Kayden walked away from the door, when she walked by Key she winked,"Key, hey." Mitch looked at Key's dress, it was one that he had bought for her, it looked very good on her(especially her D boobs). Key looked at Mitch,"what do you want Mitch." Mitch grabbed Key's hand,"Will you come with me for awhile Key, please?" Key sighed, Mitch heard someone giggle. "I guess." Key stepped outside and Mitch walked her to his car. While he was driving he kept looking over at her. She was breath taking, he wanted to reach out and play with her beautiful hair, and just enjoy all of her. He stopped at a park, they walked up to a gazebo. The supports were wrapped in white lights. In the middle of it sat a table, with wine and cake,"What's all this?" Key walked up and inspected all of it. Mitch walked up behind her,"Here." He pulled out a the bouquet of daffodils. He had wrapped a blue ribbon around the stems to keep them together. Key smiled,"How sweet." Daffodils were her favorite flowers. Mitch and Key sat in the gazebo for a while. When the food was done Mitch stood up and held Key's hand. They walked around the park until the reached a small playground. Key sat on the swings and Mitch pushed her. They laughed and talked, and when it was midnight it felt like they had only been there for an hour. "Key I love you I am so sorry." Mitch held Key against his chest, Key wrapped her arms around Mitch, breathing in his scent,"I love you Mitch." Mitch smiled and laughed. He tickled Key's sides and she jerked away laughing,"No!" Mitch raised his hands, Key scream and ran away laughing, Mitch chased her laughing too.

Adam sat on his bed staring at the wall, he really wished he hadn't told Key to give Mitch a second chance, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He held his head in between his hands. Tears dripped from his eyes leaving dark spots on the floor. His memory of kissing Key played and replayed in his mind torturing him. His hands clenched, pulling at his hair. _Why Mitch, why not me._ Adam's shoulders shook as he let himself be engulfed by his emotions.


End file.
